


Push into my life

by saltandlimes



Series: The internet let me find you [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, Gore, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Piercings, Underage Smoking, fantasy of gore, myspace au, reference to homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux deal with new feelings. Their mothers deal with Kylux, and it's hard to be part of the Hux family. </p><p>Myspace AU. </p><p>Follows on, sort of, from the last fic in this series, but can totally be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo and Hux are the creation of the storygroup, but really of [@horatiosroom](http://horatiosroom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. (Also Sailer!)
> 
> Also I am so happy w/ their houses. YAS Hux has a house on a lake. Also sorry for the random Hux family names. They had to happen for me to write about them. 
> 
> It's basically an AU of an AU...

Alice Hux tries not to think about her life too hard. It's mostly a happy life. She has a hobby that she likes, a job that connects to her hobbies, a husband that enjoys the same things she does. She has a house on a lake, a nice enough one. She has the family she always wanted when she was younger, children to care for. But therein lies the problem. When she's trying not to think of her life, she especially tries not to think about her children. Usually, she thinks, mothers want to think of their children all the time. She thinks she remembers a time when she did too.

Not any more. 

Her husband never seems to understand what the problem is, never seems to see beyond his satisfaction with having at least one son who actually enjoys hunting. He never sees the look in his middle son's eyes after the kill, never notices that the delight isn't for the challenge, it's for the end. 

Alice does.

She's known something wasn't right since Bren was seven, and she found the dead mouse he'd been playing with. When he was thirteen she took him to the first therapist, and he hasn't gone a week without seeing one since. 

Alice doesn't think it helps. 

She's just started ignoring everything. She ignores the cigarettes – as long as he smokes on the porch and doesn't give any to Aleks, then he can ruin his lungs, she can't stop him. She ignores the drinking, even if she wonders at herself as Bren walks past with a fifth dangling between two fingers, whistling tunelessly. 

And now she ignores this. 

She wonders for just an instant at what made the dark blotches on the sheet she pulls out of the dryer, but pushes it out of her mind as fast as she can, starts methodically folding the sheets together to put back in Bren's room. She doesn't need to worry about this, can't worry about this. 

She instead thinks back to the boy Bren brought over last week. Despite his absurd hair, his strange clothes, he had lovely manners. She'd looked him up later, learned he was Leia Organa's son. Alice had worried about that for a moment, worried about her son being allowed around the mayor's son. She'd let that go as well, though. There's nothing she can do about it, and so she can't pay attention to it. 

And she thinks this Kylo might be good for Bren. At least, she'd never seen Bren looking as happy as he had when he and Kylo left that evening. She'd never seen him actually grin at anyone before. If there is a person who wipes the blankness off her son's face, who pulls some sort of humanity out of him, then Alice Hux isn't going to complain. 

It's the best she can ask for. 

***

Hux is lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He's supposed to be asleep, should be asleep at one in the morning. Instead, for the first time he can remember, he's got a hand shoved down inside his pajamas, tracing light strokes down his cock.

It isn't, of course, that Hux doesn't jack off. That would be absurd. He just usually doesn't think too hard about it, simply does it as a matter of course, a biological function one has to fulfill going through puberty, but not something to derive much pleasure from. It's different tonight.

When he'd come back in from wandering around the lake earlier, he'd seen his sheets, clean and folded on his bed. One of them, though, has a wealth of light rust colored stains across it now, new made, yet faded from washing. He'd felt the spike of something then, but had ignored it till now. When he came back to his room after eating dinner, had washed and slipped into the dark pants he wears to sleep, it had come to a head.

He can almost hear Kylo's sharp pants, his whimpers as that sheet got stained in the first place. He rubs a finger across the head of his dick thinking about it. He closes his eyes, imagines Kylo laid out in front of him. The boy's face is broken open, a red and black strand of hair falling across his face. He's got his shirt stripped off, those flat abs flexing against Hux's gloved hands. In his mind, Hux doesn't have to worry about letting Kylo bleed too much, doesn't have to think of getting him fluids or stitching him up quickly enough. No, he can just imagine the bite of the scalpel into Kylo's stomach, the way the skin feels as it parts under his fingers.

Hux is stroking himself fully now, has pushed his blankets off and the pajamas to pool around his ankles. He looks down at himself, cataloging the way his own abs flex a little with each pull of his hand across his cock, the way his thighs tense a little as he rubs a finger into the slit at the head. He wonders what it would be like to rub the blood from Kylo's weeping wound across himself, to paint the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick with it. 

Hux groans a little. He can imagine how it would feel, can imagine how soft Kylo's intestines would be as he stroked over them. Softer than his dick, Hux is certain. He only got to just barely touch them, that one time when Kylo fell on the fence, but it's enough to spark his imagination now. He's panting now, cock jumping with every new stroke. Yet he keeps his hand slow, wants this to last a little longer, wants to finish out the fantasy. 

He can see Kylo writhing now, biting through his lips in an attempt to keep quiet. There's blood at the corner of Kylo's mouth, blood that Hux would lick away just to feel the coppery taste on his tongue. There would be so much of it, so much that even sticking the sheets in the wash wouldn't fix them enough to use again. He'd get all his fingers bloody, dig deep into Kylo's side. 

Hux arches off the bed, spine tensing up as his cock finally jerks, spilling. He keeps stroking himself through it, pulling the last spurts of come out with a gentling hand. Then he runs a finger through the come on his chest, brings it up to his lips. Salty. He catalogues the taste carefully, makes sure he remembers it well enough that he'll be able to write it down after he cleans himself up. 

Hux has a journal for this sort of thing. 

***

Kylo's shoulder has stopped twinging in karate. The stitches are still in, of course. Hux told him he'll pull them out tomorrow, whispered it to him during history, leaning over when Mr. Anderson wasn't looking. But the pain is mostly gone. 

Kylo isn't sure how he feels about that. 

The first few days, every twinge had his dick filling, and he'd been fourteen again, getting hard at a breath of air. (Not that he's much older now, but he likes to think he's more in control than that.) But those first few days were agony, and Hux had known it, brushing a hand against his shoulder when they passed in the halls, poking right underneath his shoulder blade where the incision was just to see Kylo's face twist in arousal. 

It's a little better now. But Kylo still thinks about it as he gets himself off at night, still wonders what it would feel like if Hux made more. 

He's got to be careful though, can feel himself falling slowly apart for Hux, can feel himself just wanting to beg the other boy for whatever he'll give. Kylo is fairly certain that's a bad idea. 

Only fairly certain though. 

In any case, he's seeing Hux tomorrow outside of school, spending the afternoon with him on a weekend. Kylo wishes that his mother had asked him more than that, but she'd seemed pleased that he would be out of the house, had murmured something about having a lot of work to do when he told her. Kylo slams the door to the balcony at the thought. He wonders if his mother ever even thinks about where her son goes off to. He wonders if she sees anything more in Hux than a polite, well groomed boy. He laughs a little. How surprised would she be to see the incision on her son's back, to know that he'd laid groaning underneath that pretty boy, bleeding and arching up into Hux's mouth. 

The night is warm, and Kylo pulls off his jacket, hitches up his jeans. People had loved them the first time he'd posted a picture in them, tight pink and purple print hugging his ass in just the right way. He likes them too, likes the way that they cup his balls, fit just tight enough to tempt without showing _everything_ off. He slumps into one of the deck chairs, pulling the ashtray over.

It's one of the only fights he's ever won with his mother. She'd found him out here, one of her nasty menthols clamped between his teeth. She'd tried to lecture, but he'd only waved the carton at her, pretending not to hear. And she'd given up. Leia Organa hardly ever objects to things that calm Kylo down, especially when she doesn't have a leg to stand on. 

Kylo doesn't smoke often, not like Hux, with his disgusting Marlboroughs. No, for Kylo this is a luxury, a moment with the scent of cloves in his nose and the taste of it clean in his mouth. He blows smoke up, watching it curl away from him. He laughs softly to himself. He likes the taste of cheap cigarettes now though, likes how it feels to lick it out of Hux's mouth on the infrequent occasions that Hux lets them just make out, lets it be more than a harsh press of lips between classes.

Hux's motto could be “always leave them wanting more.” Kylo's might be “never leave them wanting.” 

It's one of the things he likes about Hux. Hux takes, and takes, and takes, and Kylo wants to give him everything. Because Hux sees right though him, sees through the shit even Kylo can't take apart any more. And Kylo needs someone like that. 

It's incredible. 

***

Leia Organa is busy. So busy. She wonders what it feels like to go home from the office and not to have to worry about the three or four more hours of work she needs to do. She wonders what it's like to spend time with her son. 

It's not as though she doesn't enjoy her work. She wouldn't be doing it if she didn't feel as though she had a duty, didn't feel as though she needed to give back in some way. But that doesn't mean that sometimes she regrets it, no matter how much Ben clearly doesn't want her attention or her company. 

He's banging around in the kitchen, the slam of the coffee pot loud even in the living room where Leia sits sipping her second cup of tea. It's already 11, already late enough that Leia has read two proposals for new ordinances and answered the first round of weekend emails. Ben just woke up though, stumbling down the stairs with his hair rumpled, face crease with the imprint of his pillow. His hair is red and black right now, a little calmer than Leia has seen it other times. He's got new things in his ears... Leia thinks they're called gauges... They're bright blue, and Leia thinks they're a little bigger. She's stopped keeping track of what Ben pierces though. She lost that battle before even trying to wage it, lost it to Han's devil-may-care attitude and Ben's hard stare.

He's stumbling in to the living room now, mug clasped between his hands like it holds the gift of life. She supposes it might for a sixteen year old. It's hard to remember herself at that age. She'd already been so determined to go into politics, so much the activist, that she hadn't had a care for anything else. 

“Morning,” Ben mumbles, throwing himself down gracelessly onto the bigger couch. Leia secretly loves these Saturday mornings, where she works in the living room just so that she can have a few moments with her son. 

“Good morning, Kylo. What are you up to today?” She's careful to use the nickname, careful to smile just enough. It's worth it, to keep him happy. He practically inhales the coffee, pausing for a long moment before answering. 

“Hux's picking me up at 1:30, going over to his house.” Ah. Her son's mysterious boyfriend. He's been over here three times in total, and Leia isn't sure what to make of him. Clean cut, despite his apparent penchant for dressing only in tight black twill pants and turtlenecks. Polite, yet with an odd hollowness in his voice that makes Leia's skin crawl. 

He's pretty enough, she will grant him that. 

But she's seen how he looks at Ben, and it makes her uncomfortable. She's not quite sure why, because any rational assessment of his looks would see them as nothing more than affection, longing. But there's something just as off about how he looks at her son as the ring of his voice. She decides to dig just a little. 

“You spend quite a bit of time with him...” she ventures. Ben rolls his eyes.

“He's my _boyfriend_ , mom. Of course I spend time with him. Anyway, most of the time we're studying.” Ben rolls his eyes again, but this time she thinks it's directed at the absent Hux. “You should be glad. There's no chance he isn't making a good impact on my grades.” Leia nods her assent. That can't be bad, can it? Ben stretches, coffee finished. He's a bit like a cat, Leia thinks. An odd, multicolored cat with too much metal hanging from too many different appendages. Ben must have caught some of her earlier uncertainty, because when he finishes stretching he throws her a rare smile. 

“Relax mom. Hux's great. Polite and clean and studious. Everything you'd ever want.” He glances over Leia's head to the large grandfather clock. “Shit! Got to go get ready!” Leia's trailing exhortation not to swear fall lightly against his back as he bounds out of the room. God forbid he doesn't have two hours to put on makeup to hang out with his boyfriend on a weekend.

The knock at the door a few hours later is crisp, a smart rap, and when Leia pulls it open she finds Hux on the doorstep. Today he's wearing gray pants, but the turtleneck is as black as always despite the 70 degree weather. His sleeves are pushed up above his elbows, but other than that he doesn't even appear to be sweating. As he steps past Leia into the foyer, she figures out what else bothers her about him. It is, of all things, his smell. It's the faint scent of cheap cigarettes, a strange medicinal overlay, and underneath everything an odd coppery smell, like rust and dead things. Leia doesn't know what it reminds her of, but she can't help but take a tiny step back, trying not to stand too close. Hux smiles at her, eyes bright, and she can tell he caught her step away, knows it for what it is. But he doesn't say anything, simply waits for Ben to bound down the stairs. His smile changes when he sees her son, and Leia comforts herself with that. 

She comforts herself with the fact that this smile is pure infatuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: about Hux jerking off: he doesn't think it would be absurd never to jerk off if he were ace or something. he isn't, though, at least not how I see him. And he loves to follow those biological imperatives ;)


	2. I've got a present for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Hux as a member of your family is no fun. Having Hux as your boyfriend, on the other hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came for the gore and porn and left with serious aspirations to write about fucked up families. What the heck.

Aleks usually hates being Bren's brother. Every class he's in, Bren has already screwed over every chance he has of a teacher treating him normally. He knows exactly what to look for now, knows the quick double take that every teacher makes on the first day of class, the stutter over his last name. Knows the grimace they all have the first few times he raises his hand to respond to something in class. He's not quite sure what exactly Bren does to get them so on edge, but he can imagine.

Being Bren's brother is a problem for so many more reasons. Now that he's in high school too, any chance of making friends older than himself is just gone. Any time anyone learns his last name, they just leave. No excuses, no apologies. They just give him a grimace and stop talking to him. It's bad enough that anyone who hunts knows his parents, knows that his mom does their taxidermy. That would be weird enough. No, the fact that the entire school is terrified of his older brother is a problem in his own right.

That's not to mention the absolutely normal problem of having a gay brother. Aleks doesn't care, really, he doesn't. It's just that his brother had to decided to date the most absurd person in the school. And isn't really very subtle about it, cornering Kylo in the hall, looming, letting Kylo try to kiss him in front of anyone and everyone. (It doesn't matter that Bren never kisses back) Other people mind. And those other people are too scared of Bren to say anything to his face. But they aren't too scared of Aleks. And Aleks knows that if he said anything to Bren about it the comments would stop, the feet stuck out to trip him would vanish, and he'd never have to deal with it again. But he isn't cruel enough to do that to the bullies, no matter what. Even they don't deserve having Bren set on them.

Aleks doesn't think anyone deserves that.

So, on the whole, Aleks hates being Bren's little brother. That isn't to say that he hates Bren. He really doesn't. But on the whole, it's a lot of trouble and not a lot of reward.

There are, however, some advantages to it. The first is the way he can get his mother to let him do practically anything. He just has to let his voice go a little whiny, look up at her from floppy hair. “But Mom... Bren always gets to...” And then he gets to do whatever it is too. Because however much his mother doesn't want to argue with Bren, she wants to be a hypocrite even less. And she wants more than anything to pretend that she lets Bren get away with almost anything because she chooses to, not because she's just scared to stop him.

Aleks has known it's because she's scared for years.

There are other advantages too. He's sprawling on the porch outside of Bren's room right now, cigarette clamped between his teeth. He's filched it out of Bren's room, knows Bren won't care. Bren gave him his first taste of weed last year, when he was just fourteen. Bren slipped him a porn mag when he asked for it, sneering but willing. Bren always skins Aleks's kills, when Aleks feels like he'll be sick from the smell of blood. Bren held his head above the toilet when he puked the first time he stole a bottle of whiskey, making fun of him the entire time, but wiping his mouth at the end of it. 

Aleks starts a little as the door bangs open behind him, choking on smoke. He's still coughing when he hears Bren swear, hears a higher pitched voice respond.

“Who the hell is that, Hux?” That's annoying too, the way that everyone at school calls Bren by his last name, so sometimes Aleks thinks they're talking about him when really they're just whispering about Bren.

“My little shit of a brother. What are you doing on my porch, Aleks?” Bren's voice is cold, but it almost always is, and Aleks has stopped coughing, breathes out a long cloud of smoke before he answers. 

“What does it look like, fuckers? Smoking.” He looks around, and sure enough, it's Kylo Ren, his brother's apparent boyfriend and resident high school scene queen. His shirt is lime green today, tight enough that Aleks wonders if it came from the children's section of a store. He's got purple jeans on, all looking absurd with those red streaks in his hair and the dark eyeliner smudged around his bright eyes. Bren is dressed as he always is, tight twill pants and a turtleneck. Sometimes Aleks wonders absently if Bren is afraid of vampires. He never seems to show anyone his neck. The thought makes him chuckle, and Kylo gives him an odd glare. Bren just stares. 

“Did you take that from me?” Bren gestures to the cigarette, and Aleks nods. Bren snorts, but does nothing more than pull out a pack of Malboroughs and light his own. Kylo snorts.

“Aren't you a little young?” His voice is drawling, and he follows Bren to sit on the step next to where Aleks is sprawled, tucking himself as close in as possible to Bren without actually touching Aleks's brother. That's wise, Aleks thinks to himself. He can't imagine Bren lets even his boyfriend touch him without permission. He gives Kylo the finger though, blowing another lazy cloud of smoke.

“Fifteen last month,” He proclaims, and Kylo nods. Aleks knows he looks young for his age, fine bones and pale skin. And he doesn't wear the clothes of a grieving fifty year old all the time to compensate. Bren takes a long drag, gives Aleks what Aleks privately thinks of as The Look. It says in no uncertain terms that Bren doesn't really care right now that Aleks is his brother, is ready to do something Aleks doesn't want to imagine if Aleks doesn't leave right fucking now. Aleks grinds out his cigarette, stretches.

Sometimes being Bren's brother isn't about liking it or not. Sometimes it's just about getting out of his way.

***

Hux watches Aleks disappear back into the house, turns back to Kylo. Kylo's watching as well, a bemused look on his face. When Hux raises a questioning eye at him, Kylo huffs out a breath.

“It's weird, that's all.” Hux sighs, and Kylo stutters on. “I mean, he's so much like you and on the other hand...” Kylo trails off, staring at Hux. Hux finishes his cigarette. He doesn't really want to think about Aleks. But he needs to say something.

“He is my brother, you know, Kylo. We're bound to be sort of similar.” He stands up, starts back to the door. “Come on, Kylo, enough of him. I've got a present for you.” Kylo squeaks a little, catching up quickly. Once they're inside, Hux turns to face him, runs his eyes up and down Kylo's body just heatedly enough that Kylo flushes a little at the tips of his ears. Then Hux turns, picks up a small box on his desk. It's black, a jewelry box obviously. Kylo starts forward, and Hux holds it out of his reach.

“I probably should have been more clear. It's actually a reward.”

“Reward for what?”

“For letting me do another experiment.” Kylo flushes, looks nervous. But Hux can hear his breathing speed up, can see the flash of lust deep in his eyes. “But I'll let you have a look at it, so you can know what you're working for.” He flicks open the little box, holds it out so Kylo can see. Inside is a barbel, longer than the ones Kylo's wearing right now. 

“Where are you going to put that?” Kylo breaths out, almost squirming. Hux chuckles, a darker sound by far that Aleks's earlier laugh. In answer he reaches out, flicks a finger over where he can just see the outline of Kylo's nipple through his tight shirt. Then he pinches roughly and Kylo squirms even more. 

“Only if you're good though, Kylo, remember that.” Kylo nods and Hux puts the jewelry back on his desk. There's a long needle there too. He crosses to his bed, pulls out the box underneath it. His box of tools. He can feel Kylo's eyes on him, makes sure to bend from the waist so his ass is on display. Kylo's such a horny slut. Underneath the box is a tarp that Hux picked up from the hardware store last week, and he spreads it out on his floor. Much cleaner than the sheet he used last time. 

“Strip, Kylo, then lie down on the floor.” Kylo tears off his shirt, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Then he's pulling down his pants, tossing them aside. He kneels down, starts to lie on his stomach and Hux almost stops him. At the last minute he remembers he still has to take out the stitches from last time, and lets Kylo flop onto the floor. 

“I'll be removing your stitches first. This shouldn't hurt a bit.” Hux pulls a pair of surgical scissors from the box, doesn't even bother to sterilize them. He cuts at each knot, pulling out the sutures one by one. He wasn't joking when he said this wouldn't hurt, and Kylo hardly seems to notice. Hux has remembered his notebook this time, and he jots down a note on that after finishes. Then he tugs lightly at one of Kylo's shoulders. 

“Flip over. I want to work on your chest this time.” Kylo rolls over, and Hux can feel him start to tremble a little. He smiles. He likes Kylo shaking because of him. Hux swings a leg over so he straddles Kylo's hips. He's though a lot about how to do this, and this seems the easiest way to both hold Kylo down and maybe keep him interested. He takes an experimental roll of his hips against Kylo's and he can feel Kylo's half hard cock pressing against him. Then he stills, pulls out new latex gloves and the scalpel, the hydrogen peroxide and the suture kit. Kylo's eyes widen, and Hux can see his pupils blowing up. Hux strokes a hand down Kylo's side, feeling for the place where he wants to start. It's the second rib on the left, when he can feel the bone just below the skin. He can't wait to feel it without everything in the way. 

“I don't want to gag you, Kylo. Don't let my little brother know. Don't let him hear how this makes you feel.” Kylo whimpers a little as Hux pulls on the gloves, soaks the scalpel. But he nods and it's enough for Hux. Kylo's surprisingly good at keeping quiet when he needs to. He wipes Kylo's side clean, takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He has to be careful here, careful not to cut too deep. 

“Ready?” Kylo nods again, and Hux places the scalpel right on top of a rib. He just needs it deep enough to feel the bone. That's all. Just that deep and no deeper. He presses in, feels Kylo's soft skin part under the razor sharp blade. He thanks years of practice skinning animals for how easy is is to cut just the right amount, to reach just the right depth. And as thin as Kylo is, the cut doesn't actually have to be that deep. Just deep enough. 

Hux sucks in another breath, watching blood pour out down Kylo's side. Kylo is panting now, little pained whimpers pouring from his mouth. But Hux can feel Kylo's cock pressing against him, and it doesn't soften as he reaches forward to caress the edges of the new wound. Hux brings up a finger soaked in Kylo's blood, gazes at it for a moment. He really wants to taste it, to write down a catalogue of how it feels on his tongue just as he does with his come, but he can't contaminate the sterile gloves. Instead, he reaches back to the wound, works three fingers inside at an angle that parallels that of Kylo's ribs. He presses a little deeper and suddenly he's reaching through a thin layer of fat to pet almost at Kylo's rib itself, to feel the hardness just beneath muscle that he dares not cut through right now. Not while people might notice, might ask questions. He twists his fingers a little, and Kylo squirms almost imperceptibly, starting to cry, little hiccuping noises caught behind clenched lips. Hux smiles down at him.

“You're such a good boy, Kylo. You feel so good under my fingers.” Kylo moans a little through his sobs, hips jerking up against Hux's. Hux himself isn't hard, not yet, but the insistent press of Kylo's cock is starting to get him there. He pets through Kylo's skin just a little more, watching blood pour out steadily. Then he pulls his fingers away regretfully. He never has enough time. He needs to get an IV, get something to replace the blood Kylo loses so they can do this for longer. His cock is harder now, and he lets himself imagine, just for a second, fucking Kylo, fucking the little drama queen as he rubs fingers against Kylo's intestines, his stomach. What a good experiment that would be. Patient response to pleasure-pain stimuli, he might call it. 

He pulls open the suture kit, cleans the new cut quickly. Kylo whimpers again at the feel of the saline, but doesn't say anything, not even when Hux punches the needle through his skin in quick, efficient strokes. Hux feels more confident this time in the knots, in the sutures, and he's quicker about it. Soon, too soon, he's tying the last one off, cutting the thread. He tugs off the gloves, but doesn't bother to wipe away the blood on Kylo's torso. Instead, he crosses to the desk, leaving Kylo panting on the floor. He's facing away from Kylo when he speaks, doesn't want Kylo to get even a hint of what he's thinking from his face. 

“Do you think you deserve your reward?” Kylo moans a little, chokes for a second before he manages to reply. 

“Please, Hux. I didn't make too much noise. I stayed still for you. Please.” Hux thinks he like hearing someone begging him for something. He thinks he likes hearing _Kylo_ beg. 

“I suppose...” He doesn't want to encourage Kylo too much. He grabs the needle and the jewelry, the bottle of gatorade. Kylo needs to drink it first. Hux doesn't want him to faint. 

Kylo guzzles greedily at it while Hux pulls out a new pair of gloves from the box, carefully replaces the suture kit and the hydrogen peroxide inside. Then he pushes Kylo to lie back down on the floor. He stares down at Kylo's chest, thinking about which nipple he wants. He finally decides to let Kylo pick. This is supposed to be a reward after all. When he asks, Kylo points to the left one. Hux quickly reaches down, pinches hard at it enough that it peaks up, and Kylo arches against him just a little. Then he cleans it with another alcohol wipe, marks where he thinks the piercing should go, level and just where the nipple joins the aureola. He's jamming the needle through before Kylo can even gasp from the cold of the sterilization, and Kylo moans again this time, long, low, and filthy. The barbel slides through, a single drop of blood traveling down to join the mess already painting Kylo's stomach and side. This time Hux doesn't stop himself, bends down and licks it from Kylo's chest. Metallic and a little salty, though that might just be the salt from Kylo's skin. He turns, jots a quick note down. Then he's looking back at Kylo, who has an almost ecstatic expression on his face. 

“Hux...” He moans. Hux smirks down. Now Kylo has a little bit of metal in him just from Hux. Hux likes the idea that this marks Kylo as his. He likes the idea that Kylo is his. 

Kylo's hips are jerking upward more insistently now, and Hux rips off his gloves, reaches between them, runs a hand down the thick length. Kylo stifles another moan, but he's panting now, thrusting into Hux's hand. 

“Fuck, Hux. Touch me, please.” And his voice has dropped from it's usual high-pitched drawl straight down to a growl. Hux likes that too. He pulls down Kylo's underwear, pushes his own pants down at the same time. Then he's fisting them together, fingers straining to try to hold them both. Kylo is panting now, and Hux can feel his own breathing increase. He wants to lick the rest of the blood from Kylo's chest, wants to see it well up from a long wound as he fucks Kylo without mercy. He wants to see Kylo writing on the floor, pain and pleasure mixed too closely to ever pick apart. He wants...

He's arching against his own hand before he realizes what's happening, Kylo jerking too, come spilling across Kylo's bloody chest. Hux is gasping by the time it's over, Kylo almost sobbing again beneath him. Suddenly, Hux's legs can hardly keep him straddled over Kylo, and he collapses to once side, rubbing lightly at the blood on Kylo's stomach as he stares at the other boy. 

“You're going to need to wash off, but keep those stitches dry.” He'll write more notes while Kylo rinses off the blood. They're always more interesting to reread when his impressions are fresh. Kylo nods, but makes no move to get up. Instead he curls closer to Hux, reaches up to pull at Hux's neck. Hux sighs and bends to the kiss. His impressions will have to wait just a little, he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my nonsense on tumblr [@saltandlimes](saltandlimes.tumblr.come)

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave in and finally made a tumblr because of all the amazing artwork I was missing out on. follow me [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And I will update Lines on Skin. I promise. After drowning in Myspace sin.


End file.
